Learning To Fly
by fangirrrrrl129
Summary: Set After BD what if Jacob hadn't imprinted. This is the story of Kayla a girl with extrodinary power, Pauls best childhood friend and the rightful alphas imprint. Follow her as she navigates senior year and Jacob Black. T for language Jake/OC rating could be changed for future lemons. PREVIOUSLY TITLED RIPPLE EFFECT
1. Homeward Bound

Kayla POV

My name is Kayla Jackson and I'm coming home… I can't believe after 3 years of going to the International School of Dance in Europe. I'm finally coming home to the tiny town of Forks and the even tinier Quileute reserve that I call home. When I first got the call that I had made it through the auditions and had gotten a spot at the famous International School of Dance in Europe when I was 14 I was ecstatic. I got a 2 year scholarship to train and study there but I was so successful I got another year fully paid. My dream is to be on Broadway one day. I'm a lot luckier than most girls who get into the school. The school is well known for only taking the best of the best and scholarships are almost nonexistent. The school doesn't go into 12th grade because they want us to be re-exposed to the "real world" before we graduate and start collage.

I sighed and stopped with the inner monologue that only made an appearance when I was extremely nervous but then again finally seeing my family and best friend for the first time in 3 years gives me a free pass to be nervous **right**? Stop it! I firmly told myself there probably going to be really excited to see me.

A sharp burst of pain broke me back out of my unconscious self-conversation long enough to process that I was finally home and I had hit my head on the window when the taxi's unfortunately inexperienced driver had jolted to a stop in front of my house.

Getting out of the car I sucked in an unsteady breath before taking my bags from the driver. I barely flinched when the car backfired noisily announcing its departure with a billowing cloud of smoke that would have normally had me gagging and gasping for air had I not been stuck gaping at what used to be my home instead of the sunny yellow 2 bedroom, 1 bath ranch house overrun by weeds and bushes I saw a 2 story light green bungalow with a gravel drive way and walkway with a porch lined with hanging plants.

Could the driver have made a mistake and dropped me off at the wrong house? I thought. Just when I was about to call another cab a person I could only describe as out of place appeared at the doorway of the house and came to embrace me. "Kayla sweetie I'm so happy to your home" The women gushed I froze in till she let me go and I got a good look at her face. Which caused me to gasp, how could this women be my mother?!

But looking closer I realized this was in fact my mother. She had the same golden skin and warm coffee colored eyes that made everybody warm up to her inexplicably fast and pour out there soul without any prodding and the same long sleek jet black hair tied back in her signature messy bun. But what was most familiar was the flawless skin, arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, and full curvy cupid lips that were passed down through are family tree and looked exactly like mine. The only thing that was different (besides the house) was the way my mother carried herself. She was no longer radiated warmth and comfort. She now looked…. Fake that was the only way to describe it, like those lawyers and business men that me and my friends passed on are way from the dormitory's to the school a couple blocks away.

As she led me into my childhood home I started to notice the little changes since I had left. Her clothes looked newer and less worn she was wearing the homemade string bracelet my sister and I had made for her for her birthday that she wore almost every day since I was 7. I stopped staring at her long enough to take in my surroundings. My mother had brought me into the living room which at least looked familiar I think it looked exactly the same except for the old fashioned fireplace in the center and the modern art that had replaced the kid art that me and my sister had made that had previously decorated the walls. Seeing me observing the room my mother therefore decided to give me a tour of the house. Which included the new high tech kitchen, the new office that was lined with papers and files and had a computer and a desk plopped right in the center. She then showed me the completely new and foreign upstairs with the master being the closest to the stairs and my sisters being down at the opposite end of the hall. From there my mother lead me back downstairs and back into the hall all the way past the dining room and kitchen towards a door I had completely failed to notice. "This" she gestured grandly towards the door "is your room".

Not completely caught off guard I opened the door and took the glory in. The room was an okay size with a queen bed and a nightstand on the left side of the room and a desk, printer, and a walk in closet on the right I also noticed a small bathroom with a shower almost half a foot outside of my room.

"Thanks mom" I said awkwardly trying to infuse excitement into my voice and failing miserably. My mom didn't seem to notice as she beamed at me before exiting calling cheerfully over her shoulder "I'll leave you to settle in, OH and don't forget dinners at 6!" "Ok mom" I called back halfheartedly before flopping onto my new bed. Which I noted had my old violet comforter on it. Besides that almost everything in this room was new. As I unpacked a sense of unease came over me in till I felt absolutely suffocated taking a quick peek at my watch I jumped into action pulling on my coat and hightailing out the door just stopping long enough to call over my shoulder. "I'm going out back, ok mom?" "Sure honey but be careful and make sure your back before dinner". I internally rolled my eyes it was 1 in the afternoon the old mom would have just told me not to vandalize any property or get myself killed.

Letting my mind wander I let my feet take the lead walking my old trails desperately searching for something familiar or even vaguely recognizable. After about an hour of trekking down the old roads I turned up at First Beach not even sure how I found my way here. I breathed the salty air in something I had down almost a thousand times before and finally for the first time since I got on the plane last night I felt happy almost like I belong, like I actually WAS home.

Something large and hot knocked into me forcing me to stumble backwards rather ungracefully. "Hey watch were you're going" a hateful voice spit at me. Causing me to bristle but soon my disorientation and embarrassment won out over my rage and I straightened myself and looked straight up into an extremely familiar face. I couldn't believe it! It was Paul Lahote my best friend since preschool when he wadded an entire pack of bubblegum up in my hair. Since that day he had been my partner in crime helping me wreak all sorts of havoc that had become very well-known among the tribe and we were given the evil eye on multiple occasions

But then I had left for school and at first we had stayed connected but then it had gotten really hard to keep up with each other and because of it we hadn't spoken in almost 2 years. Shaking my head like a dog I forced myself to organize my thoughts. Then stared back up at the Paul or at least Paul's face on a body builder's body I thought. I flashed him a smile and murmured an embarrassed "hey". The venomous "Who the fuck are you?" caught me so off guard almost instantaneously heat scorched my face and embarrassment, anguish, and pain tore through my body and I'm sure flitted across my face as I struggled to keep my emotions in check. Before I even knew what I was doing I had mumbled a weak "sorry, sorry" and was walking fast back in the direction of what I hoped was my house as my mind struggled to process what had just happened. He didn't recognize me I realized belatedly as the tears pricked at my eyes. Refusing to let my emotions get the best of me I marched determinedly on in till I reached my porch. Where I ran into another familiar face, literally. My twin sister Lindsay glared back at me "watch it" she spat brushing past me without a backwards glance. Still reeling I walked back to my bed room my eyes forward the entire time as me walking into people seemed like the theme of the day and I didn't want to walk into any more awkward or hurtful situations.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as I reacquainted myself with my family over dinner earning a few more fake beams from my parents and a few more glares from my sister. It wasn't in till I was curled up in bed under my familiar violet comforter did I realize the truth no they weren't all happy to see me and something that hurt even more then the alienation of my sister or the embarrassment at the hands of the best friend that I had lost. It was the fact that what I had thought earlier about my mother was all wrong.

They weren't the ones out of place

**I was **


	2. Everything Has Changed

**I thought I might try my hand at a quick Lindsay POV to provide a little insight**

Kayla POV

It hurt… It hurt way more than I was ever willing to let on. The case of the mistaken identity with Paul, My sister's outwardly bitchy attitude, the mask that my parents put on to make everything else seem better. But me being the ever driven, focused, and self-efficient coward that I was avoided my sisters narcissistic, cold, overbearing glare with everything I had even if it meant holing myself up in my room for a week.

Which I did, but eventually the urge to train drove me out of my safe haven and into the arms of my old studio up in Port Angeles. This was exactly the something I had been putting off since my mother mentioned it in during one of my brief excursions out of my room. I wasn't exactly dying to see all those familiar faces but then again I doubt I'll ever be so I'm just pray and hope that they will refrain for being bitchy and glaring. Maybe they might be happy to see me but the thought was halfhearted because my homecoming hadn't really been emit out that OMG welcome home vibe that I had dismissed and laughed off during my time in Europe and now desperately craved.

But at the same time the old me rebelled. The part of me that was a troublemaker, rebel, and a self-made bitch that didn't give a damn about her reputation. The very same reputation that Paul had carried. The one created by our matching tempers and our self-loathing of authority.

I cut that thought off short as the thought of Paul caused pain to flare up in my chest. Not like a wound, almost like a splinter that got nudged.

Shaking myself out of my musings I realized I had been standing in front of the studio like an idiot for almost 5 minutes. So stealing myself and praying silently that looks really couldn't kill.

Lindsay POV

I was pissed to say the least. My darling angelic twin sister had literally been home for 5 minutes and everybody was already throwing themselves at her but the shock when I had brushed past her was absolutely price less.

I hated her she was a fucking coward she wouldn't even meet my eyes. I'm not even sure how were sisters I mean she's a dancer with no social life and this dancing thing is never going to get her anywhere but working at a shitty bar swinging on a pole.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sales lady handing me that gold sequin dress in exactly a size 4. I mean this whole locking herself thing was okay with me but it was really pathetic. Frowning I handed the dress back to the sales lady and picked out a sleek crimson and black dress that just barely covered my butt. I mean I couldn't really call Kay ugly because were twins and I would be basically insulting myself but she is defiantly not a hot as me I mean she never wears makeup except on special occasions. She also only ever wears those jeans and loose tops or those horrid black and pink leotards. How could we ever be twins.

**Okay that's enough from Lindsay I'll get back Kayla**

Kayla POV

Coming back to the studio wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected to be. I mean when I had gotten in here some of the other girls that were in my classes when I was younger and don't plan on making a career out of it or it being more than a hobby came and said hi. Besides that my greetings limited themselves to idle chitchat during break at the water cooler and passing smile, wave, or welcome back. Everything was almost normal except for the fact that the new petite blond in the corner of the room kept eyeing me.

"Who's that" I murmured to the girl warming up next to me who I vaguely remembered was named Payton. "That's Amanda Washington" she breathed throwing a glance in the girl's direction before facing me again. "She's the other studio star, she transferred here about 2 months ago, she's an amazing singer and dancer and specializes in ballroom, modern, jazz, and ballet like you. She should be the only thing standing in your way to being the best in Washington". An uneasy silence followed as I watched the pale girl go through an advanced routine. I had to admit she was good. At that exact moment I made it my goal to become better than her. Not just better than her, I wanted to be better then everybody in Washington. With the inner pact made I picked up my stuff and left to go practice my vocals at home.

Because I knew in my gut from that moment on everything had changed.

**So did you guys think about Amanda? Did you like the brief Lindsay POV?**

**I promise soon Jacob is going to make an appearance I just thought since we don't really know Kayla as a character I might just want to set it up.**

**Questions? Concerns? Comments?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**I own nothing except for the original characters **

**I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for any grammar or spelling errors**

The warm water washed over me soothing my raw nerves. It had been nearly a month and a half since I had arrived home to the living hell that is Forks, Washington. Since My return to my studio I had purposely trained 24/7 just to avoid my family. I know it sounded pretty pathetic. But unfortunately with summer break gone down the drain I could no longer stay at the studio or avoid my sister especially since we would probably be in some of the same classes. There was a small corner of my brain that wondered internally if Paul would be in any of my classes. But like a pro I forced that thought down.

Sighing I turned off the water and quickly got ready for bed, I was going to have a big day tomorrow and I didn't want to be so tired that I would run into a wall or something stupid like that.

As I hit the alarm clock I internally sighed trying to go to bed early last night was a stupid thought considering I was way too hyped up to sleep more than a couple hours. Pulling my wavy hair back into my signature braid and quickly pulling on some worn out jean shorts and a soft royal purple short sleeved shirt with a V-neck and pulling on my old scuffed hunter green converse that were all doodled over. Slipping into the kitchen I quickly grabbed a banana and a pancake and bacon sandwich to go. My internal goal the same as any other day, Get the hell out of there as I fast as I possibly can. To me my whole house my a time bomb, but the kitchen was an especially delicate situation because make myself too noticed or slip up and make an even slightly critical comment I would be trapped in a conversation which in itself was painful as the entire thing was chock full of fake smiles and exaggerated expressions.

Slipping out of the kitchen almost as quickly as I had slipped in I decided to walk to school. Partially so that I could prolong the amount of time in till I actually got there and also letting the cool crisp summer/fall mix of sunscreen, mosquitos, and freshly sharped pencils help organize my sleep addled brain.

To me the 2 mile walk to school was way too short. I remembered the days when me and **him **used to skip school when we felt like it spending all day walking down at the beach, exploring the woods or watching the seagulls dive bomb unsuspecting tourists.

La Push High School was miniscule by high school standards but only relatively tiny by the standards of Forks, Washington. We had maybe 500 students on a good day. For a moment I was transported back to another place, another time when I was the small town girl with the big, big scholarship and the huge, huge voice. When everybody was so excited to see me and I knew everybody even the timid freshmen that tried to fit in with our 300 strong ranks.

Almost as instantly as I was transported into my daydream I was knocked out of it literally. Some huge hulking kid had knocked me over and because of my stupid daydreaming habit I couldn't catch myself fast enough. Almost the instant before I hit the ground a warm brick wall caught me. Wait… That couldn't be right. Brick walls weren't warm, I looked up to find warm dark eyes and a pearly white grin staring back at me back at me. "You alright there" the giant chuckled "then instantly his face turned shocked "Kayla?" I stared back equally shocked that this hulk of a man knew who I was or that he could tell me apart from Lindsay. "You remember me right? Quil Ateara" I gape at him there is no way the stocky pain in the ass I once knew was ripped and tall and may I dare say… Hot? "OHMYGOSH Quil is that really you?" I shriek. "In the flesh" he says smirking at my disbelief. I notice and fix him with a scowl and a raised eyebrow "well if you had just gotten home and found out that the spoiled little brat that was always tailing me and turned into this" I say gesturing broadly to his body "what would have been your reaction" I huff he laughs well it's almost the same situation with you he says eyeing my chest. "Really?" I say furrowing my eyebrows, huh I hadn't thought I had changed much physically since I had left the reserve. "Yeah" he said dramatically " you just come waltzing back with a rack like that" he snickered nodding to my cleavage which was put on prompt display by the comfortable but low and revealing style of the shirt. Mildly embarrassed at my bursting bust (hey it's not my fault I was born with huge boobs) I decided to play him just a bit. "Well wouldn't you like to know" I purred twirling a string of hair around my figure and leaning forward a bit more. "Ummm what! jeez I don't know I mean there nice and all and I mean really round and yeah there really round and that shirt looks great on you" Quil stutters blushing so dark I can see it under his already dark skin

After that I just couldn't help laughing and he looked so confused, poor kid. "Don't worry I was just playing with yah" I cackle. Laughing even harder when he realizes his mistake and blushes even deeper. At this point he almost looks like a deformed tomato." Jeez Kay give a guy a break it's not every day the twin of the hottest girl in school comes up to you and pushes her boobs into your face" he blusters trying to recover some dignity. Seeing how bad i have embarrassed him I decide to let it go, no use running off my very first friend in the first 10 minutes. "Soooo" he whistles regaining his composure "why didn't Paul tell me you were here" At this I lower my eyes the splinter in my chest pinching slightly. "That's because he didn't know" I answered quietly not meeting his gaze. I could feel his unbelieving stare burning into me so I let the rest spill out. "I did see him but he didn't recognize me and he told me to fuck off so that's what I'm doing" I rushed out in a blur.

I watched as Quils eyes filled with understanding. Hearing the first bell I start off in the relative direction of Mr. Smith's homeroom class. But before I enter the building a thought comes to mind. "Oh Quil" I call out to him. "What?" he answers looking surprisingly wary like I'm going to ask about his mom's sex life or something weird like that. "How did you know it was me and not Lindsay?" This makes him smile. "Cuz Lindsay wouldn't be caught in converse or with no makeup let alone both" he calls back causing me to grin at the completely silly feeling I get when somebody can tell me and my sister apart I don't know why I feel like this but never really wanted to be one of those twins who was the exactly the same as there twin. I wanted that sense of originality and individuality that people without a twin got on a daily basis. I mean even kids with siblings are individual to a degree. But I had to live with someone exactly like me which the more I thought about it the awkward it sounded.

Shaking my head I headed off in the direction of homeroom. I can handle this I thought not everybody like Paul or Lindsay. I mean they won't treat me like a complete stranger. Will they? I walk into homeroom and 17 pairs of eyes latch on to me like heat seeking missiles and I wanted more than anything right now to be cold blooded. No I realized very quickly something very important

I could not handle this.

**Soooo what did you think about the Kayla/Quil interaction? Did your view of Kayla change at all during the passage? **

**OK I promise both Jacob and Paul will be in the next chapter ;)**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Concerns? **


	4. Idiot

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a serious case of writers block and I just didn't have the energy to get my lazy ass up to write this chapter**

**I own nothing**

_Three Years Ago_

"_What's your name? "A curious musical voice called out after me. Turning around I smirked at the sight before me. An angelic blond boy who had probably never skipped a day of school in his life. "Kayla" I called trying to hide my smirk and succeeding partially. "Well Kayla do you need any help finding your room" he said "the building can be particularly confusing to new kid". Taking one last futile look at my hand map I shrug and let him escort me to my room. "My names Chris I'm a second year." "Wait so your 16 right?" these year systems always confused me "Yeah" we walked the next couple minutes in silence._

_Before he stopped in front of a pale cream door "here you are" "great" I said shaking his hand "nice to meet you". "hope to see you around new girl" he said winking at me. Which being the badass I am didn't affect me except making me roll my eyes. "Sure I muttered listening to his laughter fade down the hall before opening the door to my new home._

I was frozen in front of the class.

My eyes flickered from face to face seeing some I recognized and one I didn't. Henry, Tina, Karen, Lisa, Ty, Ian. Their names flickered to life in my mind as my eyes simultaneously flickered to their faces. I was comforting and terrifying to recognize so many people and it made me wonder if they remembered me to. Then I remembered what Quil said about how Lid was the prettiest and popular girl in school and me being here twin well….. Any hope of even being relatively invisible were pretty much shattered and then crushed to nothing right about then.

Struggling to gain my composure I managed to walk down the aisle and take the seat in the back the one closest to the huge glass window.

_"Class this is Kayla Jackson she is here on a scholarship from Forks, Washington" the teacher of this class was slender and blonde and defiantly British. This was the fourth class in which they had done this in and I have stopped caring about four classes ago. I listened attentively during the rest of the class as she went over what they had been doing yesterday. Chemistry pfft! I may have skipped school and gotten in fights but I was an excellent student. _

_By the time the bell chimed I was on my way out the door to my first vocal lesson down the street from the school at its sister school Darwin's School Of The Arts another top school but unlike my new school it offered lessons to non-students but considering I was a scholarship kid from its sister school the three times a week lessons were covered by my scholarship. Rushing down the hall I was suddenly sent airborne crashing down onto the cold linoleum tiles. "Watch it newbie" an older blond girl smirked. My face burned as I picked myself off the ground, collected my books and brushed myself off before running to keep from being late to my first lesson._

Luckily the teacher didn't seem to feel the need to call on me during algebra, honors chem., honors lit., or gym. Though it didn't help much as I was being constantly bombarded with questions ranging from if I had a boyfriend to what I ate for breakfast. Needless to say I couldn't wait for lunch to come.

And come it did because as I was sitting down with an apple and a lemonade at an EMPTY TABLE suddenly the whole table was filled up with people practically falling over themselves to be my friends. Seriously I felt like I was being mobbed. The school seemed to be divided into two categories. People who wanted soooo badly to be my friend and people who hate me for that very reason.

Right now I desperately wanted for the majority of those people to fall into that second category even if it was just so I wouldn't feel smothered. Amazingly though even though are school was tiny and most of the student population was crammed in the space around me they had still alluded me I hadn't seen them all day.

That was in till the end of the day

As I made a beeline for the woods desperate to flee from my rapidly forming fan group a huge shadow fell over me causing me to whirl around so fast I think I got minor whiplash. "Hey" the deep rumble was low and sexy and maybe a little… unhuman. Forcing my uncertainty away I look up into the face of my best friend and Paul like the little bastard he is actually has the nerve to laugh at my failed attempts to keep the shock and awe off of my face.

"Hey" my voice sounded high pitched and nervous compared to his low rumble. Or maybe it was just me. " you look about the same as I remember" he said casually his face propped into that half smirk half grin face that only I would recognize as Paul actually being nervous. But at that remark any concerns I had for his feelings were quickly pushed aside. Raising an eyebrow I gave him a sarcastic once over then turned around determined to make my way home. But again a scorching hand spins her around again but this he's full out grinning. "Yeah how does it finally feel to be the shrimp you always said I was" At this I scowled "hey! It's not my fault you're some huge giant macho man". "Yeah" at this the smile drops off his face and his eyes shift a little. Some body calls his name in the distance. I finally break the silence "well I guess I'll be seeing you around" I say and I'm almost positive I could literally breath the tension between us "yeah" he whispers almost too low for me to hear him "you will" he says this time forcefully and will so much conviction I'm momentarily speechless. He raises his eyes to mine and I see… disappointment? But then it gone and he's walking away leaving me standing there looking like an idiot.

Again.

**Hey what did you guys think I would absolutely love it if you review in fact it actually makes me work faster ;) sooo**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**also I'm looking for someone to Beta this story**


	5. Dangerous Sparks

**I am REALLY sorry I haven't been able to get this up in forever! My computer busted and It took FOREVER to get it fixed. I apologize for any errors**

**I own nothing**

I had made it a week through school something most people would scoff at and then start complaining about the fact that we were in school in the first place, But not me. To me making it a week through school was a big accomplishment in my eyes as about a week ago the thought of going to school made me hyperventilate. Which to a normal person probably made no since because I want to be on Broadway and I don't seem (to an outside person anyway) to like attention, well the thing about me is it really depends on the type of attention. I relish in the type of attention you get onstage, the congratulates kind the type that tells you you've done a good job and your going places. I DO NOT enjoy the hormone driven attention I get from some of these Neanderthals, so when people get offended when I reject their attention for the sole reason because they want to get inside my pants I internally ranted. I'M SORRY!

"Are you done with your internal rant" said a deep voice jolting me out of said rant. Blinking I looked up Quill trying to organize my scattered thoughts and only succeeding in looking like certified scatter brain (which I guess I am). "What are you doing here?" I say like the genius conversationalist that I am, "looking for you" he says his voice so low and deep that I literally vibrate in my eardrums "I've been looking for you since the end of school". Shaking my head like a dog to clear it I look right at my watch. "Why did it take you so long?" I said suspiciously, "what?" he said startled Hah! Serves him right! "Why did it take you so long to find me, I mean we've been out of school for an hour and an half and I've been here the entire time. Why did it take you so long?" The question seemed to take a moment to process with him and when it finally made it through the oh so strenuous process of comprehension his face flushed under his russet skin.

"Oh…" he paused and from the look of concentration on his face it seemed like he was trying to be extremely delicate. "I never thought I would find you in the school library." He said slowly, carefully as if he was trying not to upset me. I simply looked at him making sure my face was made of stone "well now you know where to find me" I stood up stuffing all my notes into my messenger bag and slinging it onto my shoulder before turning to face him again. "Why" I deadpanned, "well me and the guys are throwing a bonfire party tomorrow at 7 and you're invited" he seemed to have gained some of his confidence back. I pretend to think about it then say yes and stalk out like a women possessed sprinting home taking the long route and trying desperately to not think about my sudden attitude spark. That dangerous spark…

**The more you review the faster I write**


	6. Flying Off the Handle

Sorry for not updating sooner

I own nothing

The first strains of the melody vibrated in my ears, seated at the piano was Mrs. Fitz the owner and head teacher of the dance studio creatively named Beautiful Expressions dance studio.

Mrs. Fitz was the person who solely kindled my passion for dance and her sister Miss. Leopold owner of the adjoining school Voices of the Rising Stars taught me how to sing and encouraged my Broadway dream.

Mrs. Fitz and Miss. Leopold always got together with their students from both studios and we were to perform a song .

The rules were that you have to have been with the studio for 3 weeks before performing and if you are performing a song you can't prerecord it or lip synch.

This competition was held every Saturday morning starting at 9 and was held in two rounds with each person preparing 2 songs and being put in a queue the Saturdays were put into pairs the first one was the first round and the second was the second round where they decided the winner.

The queue was put in order by experience, expertise, and overall rank so the beginning or amateur singer were out near the top and the advanced singers being at the end with me being in dead last with Amanda Washington tailing me in second to last.

Right now I was watching Payton perform Somewhere over the Rainbow and internally winced as she reached for the high note and her voiced wavered and almost cracked.

That was the problem with doing iconic songs, if you make the simplest or tiniest error people are still going to notice. Everybody clapped politely at the end of the song and Payton exited the stage, the crowd erupted with whispers of other students dissecting the performance ruthlessly and making bets.

Payton slunk towards me head down and shoulders as sagging "I thought I had perfected that song" she hissed through gritted teeth "it happens to the best of us" I said in a soft whisper attempting to placate her, "but not to you" she hissed bitterly a look like she was trying to swallow lemon juice took over her features as Mrs. Fitz and Miss. Leopold finished deliberations and put an X beside her name on the queue.

I refused to rise to the bait even as that old spark of temper that had made an appearance with Quil and now smoldered in the pit of my stomach flared making me irritated at myself.

Why is this happening?! The restrictive confines of the academy had almost choked my temper which by the end of the first day was bucking at the reins.

After I got into a few fights in the first few months I was threatened with expulsion. The reality of the situation was like a punch to the gut and left me gasping for air my eyes burning from suppressed tears.

That was when I instead opted for 3 months of cleaning the studio floors and finally managed to get a choke hold on my infamous temper that I was sure had disappeared… until yesterday.

Payton still fuming from her rejection went and complained to Hailey a tall brunette who had somehow managed to make it past the first round and as I brushed past them to get water I heard something that made me spin around and clutch frantically at my last strands of sanity as my ability to restrain my temper was quickly evaporating.

" I bet the teachers bitch was just dying to come back" she then plastered a fake pouty thinking look on her face before smiling evilly at me "but then again she never could make in the real world ".

These comments did get me riled up but as I turned back around and continued on my way I heard the very thing that made me snap " I bet her scholarship was a fake" was hissed venomously but just loud enough for me to hear.

I had always been proud of my scholarship but what really stung was the fact that the person who said it wasn't Hailey somebody who had always been jealous of me and had harassed me through grade school.

It was Payton somebody who up to this point I had considered the closest thing to a friend in this studio. The whole thing made me fly off the handle.

Spinning on my heel I stalked up to Payton until I was practically nose to nose with her " You know what" I sneered at her keeping my voice to a harsh growling whisper to not disturb the performer on the right now.

" I think I've had way to much fucking patience with you" I growled looking into her now terrified eyes " I fought tooth and nail for that scholarship and if its just fake then why didn't somebody like you who is the **EPITIMY** of fake not get it! I'll tell you why! Because its not fake and people like you who sit on their lazy asses all day and then expect themselves to do amazing don't get stuff like that. But maybe if practiced in all your spare time like me instead of wasting it acting dumb and pushing your boobs up in every guy's face you might actually get far."

I stopped sucking in a few much needed breathes before giving her a fake as hell sugary sweet smile and saying "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" I spat still keeping the smile on my face as I walked back into the auditorium and sat down in my chair trying to call myself down before I had to perform.

A few auditions and a few hundred deep breathes later the much expected "KAYLA JACKSON" came booming over the loudspeaker. Still taking deep breathes I mounted the stage loving the feeling of the mass of eyes on me.

I closed my eyes before opening them and saying in my best speaking voice making sure to project it throughout the auditorium. "My name is Kayla Jackson" before adding with a half smile"for those of you who didn't already know."

I paused waiting for the chuckles to die down "either way I'll be singing Stupid Boy the Cassadee Pope version."

I wait for the first notes to vibrate in my chest before I start singing with all the passion inside me.

**Well, she was precious like a flower **

**She grew wild, wild but innocent **

**A perfect prayer in a desperate hour **

**She was everything beautiful and different ****  
****Stupid boy, you can't fence that in **

**Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
**

**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands **

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans **

**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens **

**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't **

**Stupid boy, stupid boy Oh **

**So what made you think you could take a life **

**And just push it push it around**

**I guess to build yourself up so high **

**You had to take her and break her down ****  
****She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans **

**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens **

**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**

**You stupid boy **

**Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost **

**The only thing that ever made you feel alive**

**Yeah, yeah ****  
****Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands **

**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans **

**Yes, you did **

**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens **

**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't **

**You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old **

**Same old stupid boy ****  
****It took awhile for her to figure out she could run **

**But when she did, she was long gone, long gone ****  
****Ah, she's gone, she's long gone, long gone**

I finish the song and look into the audience expecting at least a mild applause considering I knew and they knew that performance was flawless. But what I got instead was much more pleasurable; they all had the same exact expression on their faces and the same emotion in their eyes.

**Fear**

**Sooooo what did you think of Kayla's blow up?**

**Any ideas for what I could do for the next chapter?**

**I PROMISE there will be Jacob in the next chapter!**

**The more you review the faster I write**


	7. Riding on a High

**I NEED A BETA but on a completely different note kudos to everybody who took the time to review this story you know who you are ;)**

**I Own Nothing**

The soft silky sand scraped the tender blisters that coated the bottom of feet, one of the banners I proudly wore that marked me as a dancer. I rarely went without shoes because most people found my wounds repulsive but tonight something possessed me maybe pride or maybe simple not caring most likely a mixture of both. My ballet flats dangled uncaringly on the tips of my fingers as I head toward the glowing light of the bonfire the blue flames standing out on the deep plum streaks that smudged the otherwise perfect horizon transforming it into its own brand of beautiful.

The boys hollered as they saw me approach. I offered them a half hearted smile, "Kay!" an enthusiastic Quil swept me off of my feet literally as his excitement got the better of him. "hey Quil" I chortled as he sat me down but the moment my feet touched the cool sand which was a happy change from the feverish heat that seemed to radiate from the boys skin somebody picked me right back up spinning me around "Embry put her down" Paul said jokingly "you're gonna make her dizzy" I twisted my head wanting to see the face of my captor.

"God" I gasped Embry Call the skinny humorous boy that was attached at the hip to Quil had gone through the same change that Quil had. "Nope just me" he grinned setting me down and before I could even come up with a answer let alone a plausible reply Paul had pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug I returned enthusiastically his earthy spicy scent clearing my head. He finally relinquished me from his grip and turned still keeping his arm over my shoulder this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim. I knew Jared in passing but I had never met Kim before, I sized her up covertly under my lashes.

She was pretty but it was the way that Jared looked at her the reverent way he looked at her that made me really **look **at her and notice the way she looked at me like a sister and the way that the delicate skin around her eyes crinkled when she smiled. I smiled at them before Paul distracted me gesturing to a man in the corner he looked older than the rest of the boys by a year of two but he was just a tall and ripped. "That's Sam and that's his fiancée Emily" he gestured towards a young women I hadn't even noticed before, she was fussing with the heap of dishes somebody had put out on a fold out table. I quickly rushed to catch a casserole dish as she bumped it turning around upon hearing her name.

"Need a little help there" I chuckled balancing it expertly "thanks" she shot me a dazzlingly smile helping me make room on the table to set the dish down. She sighed wiping her hands on her jeans before turning to face me reveling that part of her face was twisted with scars that ran from her cheekbone to the edge of her lips. I dismissed those on sight in my mind scars were symbols of perseverance and it wasn't nearly as gruesome as some of the injuries I had seen while at the academy but it must had been horrible before it had healed.

I felt heat behind me and turned to find Paul come up behind me his large hand coming to rest near the small of my back "hey is it time to eat Em" "yeah I guess we should probably wait for Seth, Brady, Collin, and Jake but you know these boys with their bottomless pits" she joked I guess the rest of the boys were listening in cuz the moment she said that they all whooped and surged for the food spraying everybody else with sand as they jostled for food. I took a seat near the fire and watched in amazement as they all fought over the food in something that resembled chaos to the untrained eye but after watching dancers for so many years I could tell that they were all in perfect synch. Slowly the chaos calmed to playful ribbing and they all returned to their seats around the fire.

Paul gave me a plate of food that I dig into gratefully only just realizing how starved I actually was. I stayed quiet for the most part preferring to listen in on their conversations. "so where's Jacob" Paul called out to Sam from his position beside me, suddenly as if the mention of Jakes name had made the temperature drop ten degrees the pleasant flow of conversation that seemed as natural and easy as breathing just stopped and everybody waited on baited breath to hear Sam's answer.

Sam cleared his throat addressing everybody at this point "Jakes still kind of broken up about Bella but he should be by here at some point" from my spot tucked under Paul's shoulder I could hear everything perfectly but that didn't mean it didn't confuse me. Before I could as the burning question on my mind Quil chimed in "he has a good reason for being upset she married a Cullen and became one of **them**" the words were like cold bitter cough syrup drenching everything with its chill and like cough syrup it was bitter and nasty. Everybody seemed to be deep in thought but the words had a different effect on me entirely

_I picked up a carton of eggs checking them to make sure they weren't broken before heading to the cash register. I headed out to the car thankful that my mom had let me drive myself for once when a couple at the gas pump caught my eye. The man was a decent height and by all standards handsome and so was the woman accompanying him. They looked my age or maybe a little older but there was something about them maybe it was the way that the cloudy light reflected off their to pale skin in a nauseating way turning it the same sludgy grey of her ice cream the time she had mixed vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup in the blender at a sad but delicious attempt at a milkshake. But there was nothing delicious or even slightly appealing about these strangers. The woman turned towards me looking me right in the eye revealing her full beauty to me. _

_She had a round face with long shiny brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She should have been enthrallingly beautiful but there was something fake and predatory about the entire thing. She held my gaze her expression teetering between annoyance and shock it almost looked like she was going to walk towards me but then the man touched her on the shoulder his wedding band gleaming in the cloudy haze as he murmured something in her ear that made them both move to leave. I didn't move until their car was prowling out of site once they had left the icy rush of fear left and the resulting shot of adrenaline made my head spin. _

"Wait" I said coming out of my remembering "are they the really pale ones" my sudden outburst stilled all the conversations that had popped up like pimples in my absence, they all stared at me in shock "you've met them" Quil said for once dead serious. I shook my head" I just saw them in passing coming out of the grocery store scared the hell out of me" "which ones" Sam's voice was just like his face calm and neutral just like everybody else's but some pulled it off better than others. "ummmm a guy with bronzy hair and a short brunette" his face was troubled but final "Edward and Bella" the ensuing silence was disturbed only by the crackle of the fire.

"Hey guys why are you guys so quiet I thought this was a party" a happy voice chirped behind us and I looked up to find Seth Clearwater and a few other people exiting the forest. I was too old to have really known Seth personally but before I had left I had been best friends with his older sister Leah. I didn't know who everybody else was but Paul took care of that pretty quick. Steering me towards two of the younger teens who despite their obvious difference in age from the group were pretty up there when it came to size "this is Collin and Brady their Seth's friends mostly but there ares to" I shook their hands and they seemed friendly enough but before I could even get any words out I was tapped on the shoulder that then proceeded to spin we around leaving me face to face with my undeniably best friend Leah Clearwater.

After the half a second it took me to recognize her she wrapped be in a bear hug which inevitably left us screaming girly screams and hopping around in excitement "OMG LEAGH HOW ARE YOU" I yelled so excited to see her I didn't even complain when she practically crushed me a hug. "better now that you're here" she said throwing an arm around my shoulder and leading back to the fire which by now was starting to crumble a bit

"uggh its been so boring without my back up here to help me kick some bitch ass" I laughed at this and we continued to catch up until the fire started to burn low. Giving Leah and the guy's one last hug and waving bye to Seth and his friends I turned around right smack dab into somebody's chest knocking me on my butt. The stranger chuckled pulling me upright with ease "thanks" I said brushing myself off before looking up into the face of my old friend Jacob Black. Was this what being high felt like because the absolutely weightless feeling was absolute bliss I suddenly pulled backwards into a different hot embrace so abruptly it left me dizzy and out of breath.

Jacob had the same look I probably had dazed and confused his eyes where hazy and out of focus and I had the sudden urge to kiss that look right off my face.Whoah Kayla down girl I mean how often did you have the urge to kiss somebody you haven't seen in forever it must be from this ridiculously potent high I was getting from being around this guy. Paul spun me away from him his face tight with concern and _rage?_ "Kayla are you listening to me" I nodded "good just go home **please**" the sudden desperation in his voice was the only thing that kept me from questioning him. The whole walk home passed in a rushing blur but the moment my head hit the pillow I was suddenly injected with a large enough dose of adrenaline and jitters to knock out a cow.

I paced my room like a person possessed my breathing fast and shaky I almost called the hospital because I thought I was having a panic attack. I stayed like this for hours my heart twisting, pulse racing until I heard a single lonesome wolf howl so desperate that my heart seized and my vision became blurry and I barley felt anything when my head his the edge of my nightstand and darkness consumed me.

**What did you guys think I had the pack in this chap just like I promised**

**Please tell me what you guys think good and bad and do you think that the whole I want to be on Broadway is a good part of the storyline or is it taking away from the story?**

**Love u guys always xoxo **


	8. Haunted

I own nothing

My vision was fuzzy and seemed to flicker in and out of focus with each pound in my head. I felt something warm and sturdy engulf me lifting me up gently making me feel like a ragdoll. But as hard as I tried I couldn't move anything it was like my brain was out of whack and my limbs weren't connected to my body. When I was a young child and my dad was on a business trip to New Orleans he had the opportunity to bring somebody along. So he brought me because if he brought mom he would have to find a sitter and I was the lower maintenance twin. On one of the many days that my dad was stuck in meetings I found myself looking out of the huge glass window that gave me a great floor view of the downtown. I remember watching a marionette maker who was giving a performance to a set of triplets for their thoroughly harassed parents. I remember watching in fascination as the puppeteer put the marionettes through its paces and I sat there for hours fascinated in the concept. Once upon a time I watched for interest but I when I grew older and more dedicated to dance I let it influence it and affect my choreography and gave me a fine edge. But while I had danced it had helped employ a feeling of lightness but now the limp sensation of not being able to move my limbs terrified me. But that was before I blacked out completely.

_ The icy mountain water felt refreshing on my skin and I drifted with the current. That was before a vicious growl awakened me from my dreams. I jerked up startled, and was surprised to find the man from the gas station standing on the edge of the bank. His eyes were black and marred his beauty but that wasn't the only terrifying thing about him. His teeth were bared at me and he was…. Sparkling!? The inhuman growl seemed to rip from chest. Something in me said he was protecting something so I backed out of the river slowly the long white dress dripping and clinging to my form. I tried to twist to see what he was protecting but he just shifted snarling rabidly. "I'm sorry dear you're just too powerful and dangerous to keep alive" I spun around. The speaker was a gorgeous tall blond man still dressed in scrubs like he had rushed to get here. "wha-wha-what are you talking about" I managed to stutter out, The man just looked at me sadly and took a step back and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I felt a sharp searing pain along with the sound of flesh tearing come from my throat. I gasped and tried to turn around but whatever was holding me had a iron clad grip on me and my throat and I couldn't move. I could feel the blood dripping down my chest and taste it bubbling up in the back of my throat. I was getting dizzy and my energy felt like it was getting sucked out of me with a straw. The coppery taste of blood made me gag but all that came out was blood. I suddenly felt whatever had a grip on me let go like I had burned it, I tried to stand up but I was too weak to even really move and I just fell. The soft moss that grew on the side of the river helped cushion my fall but I barely felt anything. The river water was so clear that I could see the scene reflected in it, the brunette the one called Bella was being held back by the blond and beautiful man from across the river. They were yelling at her but they were talking too fast for me to understand what they were saying, she simply stood there my blood and scraps of flesh dripping from her hands. I could feel the warm wet blood plastering my hair to the side of my face and start to crust. I was so tired I couldn't even remember why I wanted to stay alive in the first place. My eyelids drooped and finally there was silence….thump….thump….thump… silence…._


	9. Wolf's out of the Bag

I own nothing

I woke up with a jolt my heart pounding like the time I drank 3 5 hour energies on a dare, I hadn't slept for more than 4 hours at once for the next week. I couldn't really tell where I was but I could tell I was laying on a couch covered by a ridiculous amount of blankets, there was a large blurry form slumped in a chair next to the couch, and last but defiantly not least my head hurt like a **motherfuckin bitch!**

I laid my head down groaning in agony and the blurry form at my side jumped up immediately nearly knocking over something. "Son of a bitch!" a gruff voice grumbled. "Paul!?" I whisper shouted and almost right after that the light flicked on. "Yeah" he looked a little embarrassed I looked at him with the fiercest look I could conjure up with me being in pain and all. "Where the hell am I" he grimaced "at Leah's house" I swear my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. "Why am I at Leah's" he opened his mouth then seemed to think the better of it. "You're at my house because you decided to pull a Bella on us and passed out and hit your head on the night stand" the person in question flounced into the room and flopped on top of me making me wince. "If I just hit my head why do I feel like I'm hung over after getting run over by a car" "What do you mean" Leah said frowning I grimaced as she shifted putting weight on my sore limbs "My whole body aches like a bitch". Leah and Paul seem to share a pointed look

"WHAT!" I yell then regret it as my head throbs at the loud noise. "We already called your parents and told them you were staying over at Leah's tonight, for all they know you never went home in the first place". I open my mouth to say something but Leah cuts me off "get some sleep" she says giving me a pointed look "you have a long day tomorrow". I was too tired to even try and fight back and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

I woke up groggy and disoriented but the first thing I noticed was the giant warm body crushing me into the couch. Paul was piled up on top of me his face tucked outwards and his body resembled a somewhat defensive posture but apparently somewhere in the time I was asleep he had fallen asleep also. I took the time to study his face close up, the planes of his face were rugged but they smoothed out while he slept. I traced the puckered bit were his eyebrows were scrunched up in his sleep, he mumbled in his sleep trying to squirm away from my touch.

I laid back not even trying to get out from under him. I could feel somebody else watching me and as I looked around my eyes connected with **his**. It felt like I had been zapped with a million bolts of electricity and I felt the need to burrow under his skin. My heart was going at super speed and the next thing I know Paul's shooting up off of me so fast I'm rolled up off the couch and hitting the floor. Jacob jerked forward like he had been zapped with a cattle prod and collided with Paul and they both started snarling. Jacob trying to get to me and Paul going at Jacob and little ole me cowering on the floor impossibly cocooned in blankets stuck between these two warring giants.

Suddenly I was being pulled out of the blankets and shoved into the next room by yet another set of hands connected to an extremely panicky face. There was a shredding noise and I turned around just in time to see both of the boys explode into **giant wolves**. Seth bolted past me and Leah trying to tear them apart and he was quickly joined by Jared and Sam who seemed to appear out of nowhere. I just stood there trembling while Leah effortlessly dragged me into her room pulling blankets off me all the while. Her face was a mask of rage as she worked mumbling under her breath "those to idiots… scared her to death… they promised…my mom's going to kill somebody." The door quaked and then burst open causing me to jump backwards shaking like a leaf. Leah turned snarling animalistic but her face softened when she just saw Seth.

I tried to relax but I was still shaking my muscles coiled to the point of pain and I was dizzy with adrenaline. Seth came forward slowly while Leah closed the door behind him. I could still here snarling in the other room and somebody was yelling something about "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" which was undoubtedly Paul. Seth reached out for me and I melted into his form and comforting heat. "suuusssshhhh" he whispered into my ear rocking me like a baby, I whimpered and then almost like magic the whole house went silent. The doorknob turned and Jake walked in his face a mask of concern that turned to rage the moment he saw Seth. Oh no here we go again…


	10. Crash Landing

**Okay I took down the poll because no one was responding and I had a spark of brilliance**

**I own nothing**

Several months had passed since that fateful night that I had found out about the pack and a lot had changed. I was good friends with Jared and Sam and like an older sister to Seth; my old friendship with Paul was saved and most shockingly I had a boyfriend. And not just the platonic boy- friend type of way. It was more of the possessive If I don't have you I will go crazy type of boyfriend and strange enough, I was alright with that. Sometimes I still think about the night were Jacob tried to maul Seth for comforting me but granted we weren't in a relationship then and he was going a little crazy.

It was now approaching the end of the first semester and I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about the whole thing and honestly I was just kinda basking in my relationship at this point which is why I'm curled up next to my personal space heater at the bonfire tonight. I had ended up winning the competition that weekend with my rendition of Alisha Key's Girl on Fire but I hadn't entered since then and I had kept my distance from Payton and I was actually becoming good friends with Amanda. Which is why she was over sitting on Embry's lap, Of course she wasn't his imprint but I thought they were a good fit.

On a completely different note I hadn't seen the Cullen's since that one fateful time and even Jake said that they were dropping back at the borders. "Are you thinking about the Cullen's?" I turned around giving him my eyebrow. "How did you know?" He chuckled when ever you think about them you drift off and you get this cute little scrunch over your nose like you smell something bad."I blush and he laughs so I try and scrunch my eyebrows together and only succeeded in making myself look constipated which made him laugh harder.

Eventually we were calmed down enough for Sam to make an announcement but it turned out to make the night all the merrier because as It just so happens to be that Emily is 2 weeks pregnant. We all whoop and shriek at this tossing each other in the waves until were all soaked. The rest of the night was a blur of congratulations and girly squeals and by the time I was home it was so late I didn't expect anybody to be up.

But oddly enough all the lights were blazing and my stomach clenched and when I walked in to see my parents sitting in chairs in the dining room looking at me intently my stomach didn't just drop it downright free fell. They were completely silent as they pushed an unopened letter across the table at me. I ripped into hands shaking and not even bothering to check the seal or return address. The letter reads...

Dear Miss. Jackson,

The Marymount Manhattan's Musical Theater program would like to offer you a full 4 year scholarship due to your skill and academic prowess. Orientations and Auditions will be held in the spring and we expect you to be there. All of the paperwork will be sent to you via fax in 7-8 business days. We hope to see you this spring.

Sincerely, Naomi Henderson

Head of MMC Musical theater department

The letter flutters to the floor…

**BWAHAHAHAH and just when you thought it was gonna be easy but make sure to check out the soon to be sequel Spiral soon**

**FYI the MaryMount Manhatten Collage is real and known for its Musical Theater program but i just made the rest of the stuff up**


End file.
